Episode Guide
Season 1: 1997 * Season 1 consists of 41 half-hour episodes on Nickelodeon. * This is the first season to feature Summer Sanders as the host, and now, she is joined by Jeffrey "J" Dumas as the show's announcer. Before she became the host of Figure It Out in 1997, she was competing in a US Olympic games swimming champion in Barcelona in 1992. * This is the first Figure It Out opening sequence that features scenes from episodes, as well as faces of the Figure It Out panelists. * The first Figure It Out set is now consisted of the panel desk, with all of their panelists names appearing in a green oval, and the table where Summer Sanders was standing, with the contestant's name in a purple oval. * Phil Moore of Nick Arcade, and You're On! was the first panelist to appear on Figure It Out. * Alisa Reyes of All That was the first panelist on Figure It Out ''to get slimed. * Danny Tamberelli of The Adventures of Pete & Pete and All That makes hist first appearance on ''Figure It Out starting with Episode 6. * Both Moira Quirk and Mike O'Malley from the TV series Nickelodeon GUTS and Get the Picture make their first appearances on Figure It Out ''starting with episodes 6, and 25. * Lori Beth Denberg of All That appears in every episode of ''Figure It Out as a panelist. * Josh Server of All That makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 25. * Amanda Bynes of All That makes her first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 6. * Marc Weiner of Weinerville makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 10. * Kevin Kopelow of All That makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 22. * Presleysa Edwards of The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo makes her first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 33. * Taran Noah Smith of the ABC sitcom Home Improvement makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 3. Season 2: 1998 * Season 2 consists of 38 half-hour episodes on Nickelodeon. * This is the second season to feature Summer Sanders as the host. * The opening sequence for Figure It Out is changed, which is the same as Season 1, in which scenes from the episode are used, as well as faces of the Figure It Out panelists. * This second Figure It Out set is now consisted of the panel desk, with all of of their panelists names are no longer green, and now they're lighting up in an oval, and the table where Summer Sanders was standing with the contestant's name is no longer purple, and it doesn't light up in an oval. * Michelle Trachtenberg of The Adventures of Pete & Pete and Harriet the Spy makes her first appearance on Figure It Out starting with Season 2, Episode 1. * Shane Sweet, Arjay Smith, and Erin J. Dean of The Journey of Allen Strange make their first appearances on Figure It Out. * Both Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell of Kenan & Kel, All That, and Good Burger make their first appearances on Figure It Out starting with episodes 24, and 27. * Season 2, Episode 31 was the only time that Lori Beth Denberg from All That hosted the first half of Figure It Out with Summer Sanders as a panelist getting slimed, while Summer Sanders hosted the second half of Figure It Out. * WCW wrestler Paul "The Giant" Wight was the only panelist to appear on Figure It Out. Season 3: 1998 "Figure It Out: Family Style" * The show was retitled Figure It Out: Family Style starting with Season 3, Episode 1. * This is the third season to feature Summer Sanders as host. * The opening sequence for Figure It Out: Family Style is changed to more scenes from the episode, as well as various faces of the Figure It Out: Family Style panelists. * This would be the last season to feature Lori Beth Denberg of All That as a panelist, she's been with us since Season 1 of Figure It Out in 1997. * Travis White of You're On! makes his first appearance on Figure It Out: Family Style. * Hardy Rawls, Judy Grafe, Mike Maronna, and Danny Tamberelli reprised their roles as Dad, Mom, Big Pete, and Little Pete from the TV series The Adventures of Pete & Pete, that aired from 1993-1996. This is the only Figure It Out: Family Style episode, in which Lori Beth Denberg of All That does not appear. * This season consisted of 41 half-hour episodes on Nickelodeon. Season 4: 1999 "Figure It Out: Wild Style" *This is the final season to feature Summer Sanders as the host of this show, she has been with us since Season 1 in 1997. *The show was retitled Figure It Out: Wild Style starting with Season 4, Episode 1. *The opening sequence is changed to various scenes from various episodes, as well as faces of their Figure It Out: Wild Style panelists. *This season consisted of 41 half-hour episodes on Nickelodeon. *This was the set design for Figure It Out: Wild Style which is similar to Season 2 in 1998, in which, the panelists names no longer appear in lowercase letters, the panelists names are now appearing in uppercase letters, and the fish tank was added to the table where Summer Sanders was standing, and the contestant's name appears in uppercase letters. *At the start of this season, Steve Burns of Blue's Clues took over as a panelist, who replaced Lori Beth Denberg of All That, who was the panelist on Figure It Out for the show's first three seasons. *By the time in this season, Danny Tamberelli of The Adventures of Pete & Pete and All That came back to Figure It Out starting with Season 4, Episode 20. *Season 4, Episode 12 was the only time that fitness expert Richard Simmons was on Figure It Out: Wild Style. *Figure skating championship Tara Lipinski makes her first appearance on Figure It Out: Wild Style starting with Season 4, Episode 23. Season 5: 2012 *This season has a new set, new host (Jeff Sutphen), new contestants, new panelists, and the "it" board similar to billy the answer head in Seasons 1-4. Season 6: 2012/2013 *This possibly the last season of this show. Category:FIO Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season Five